Yūto
のデュエリスト Kuro no Dyuerisuto) |othernames = Knight (ナイト Naito-kun) by Shingo Sawatari Xyz User (エクシーズ い Ekushīzu Tsukai) by most people |eyecolor = Grey |haircolor = Purple and Black |d-diskcolor = Purple |age = Teens |name = Yūto The Black Duelist |gender = Male |relatives = |win = 1 |ace = Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon |occupation = Duelist |affiliation =Resistance |romaji = Yūto |anime debut = Episode 7 |jpname = ユート |status = Alive |seiyū japanese = Manpei Takagi |image gallery = yes|d-disklight = Purple|partner(s) = Ruri Kurosaki Shun Kurosaki}} Yūto (ユート) is a supporting character of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is also known as The Black Duelist ' ( のデュエリスト ''Kuro no Dyuerisuto). He looks like Yūya Sakaki. He works with Shun Kurosaki to search for Ruri Kurosaki whom has been kidnapped by their enemies. Appearance Yūto's face resemblance to Yūya Sakaki reaches to the point Shingo Sawatari and Yuzu Hīragi thought he was Yūya. Yūto has black hair and purple bangs at the front where he sweeps them both up to the side. He has grey eyes that were covered with goggles which he stopped wearing after they were the left-eyed lens was damaged in his duel with Shingo, as well as wearing an army mask to cover the lower section of his face. Yūto's punkish, gothic clothes consist of a greyish-green shirt with a dark blue tie and are accompanied with a black coat with ripped edges from the sleeves and bottom. He wears black pants that are held up with a brown card belt and shoes. Notably, he wears a red scarf tied on his right arm. Accessories include a black, spiked choker and matching wristbands. Personality Yūto and Yūya are a lot alike: They both care for their friends and do not want to hurt anyone. He is merciless against any LDS's member. He has strong disliking for Academia as they destroyed his homeland. Abilities Yūto has the ability to inflict real damage and injury to a duelist and surrounding in a duel, and cause a fire, etc. He is also good physically, like jumping around and fighting using his Duel Disk, which he was first seen doing it when he encountered by Sora Shiun'in. Entomology Yūto has many definitions depending on the kanji used. For example: 優 (Yū) means "Gentleness" and "Superiority", 悠 (Yū) means "Distant" and "Leisurely". The last syllable 人 (To) means person, 翔 (To) means to "Soar" or "Fly". For this character, his name is written in Katakana, so it has no actual meaning. History '''Past Yūto lived in a ruined world which could be in fact destroyed Heartland City from Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. One day, he encountered a D-Wheeler Duelist, "The White Duelist". He dueled him with his ace, "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" to defeat the "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon". The White Duelist was cornered, so he ran off. Then, Shun Kurosaki came, asking what happened and about Ruri Kurosaki. 'Pre-Miami Championships' The Black Duelist is a mysterious duelist who is targeting the Leo Duel School. He first appeared to take the place of Yuzu Hīragi's duel against Shingo Sawatari. Before taking the duel on, he said to Yuzu he doesn't want to see her getting hurt anymore. In the first turn, all he did was set Spell Cards. Later in the duel, he Xyz Summons his ace, "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon". He was inflicting real damage in the duel. After defeating Sawatari, he took off his mask, where Yuzu and Sawatari became confused and thought he was Yūya Sakaki. When Yuzu's bracelet shines, he disappeared without a trace. The confusion makes Sawatari to complain Yūya was the culprit. A Xyz Duelist attacked Marco, who was Leo Duel School. This could be suspected to be The Black Duelist's attack. Because of this, Reiji Akaba forfeits his duel with Yūya and leaves to research on the case. When Yuzu goes back to the place The Black Duelist was last seen by her and Sawatari, and brought along Sora Shiun'in to learn Fusion Summon, The Black Duelist came back. This time, he was noticed by Sora who suddenly starts jumping and going around to catch him. Then, both Sora and The Black Duelist fought using their Duel Disk. Sora Shiun'in said to him, "You're not from here, are you?" and then The Black Duelist replied "Neither are you". He disappears again because of Yuzu's bracelet. At the time, Masumi Kōtsu also thinks Yūya was the culprit. He has been staring at Yuzu since they first met. When Yuzu's bracelet shines for the third time, he is teleported to the place where Shun Kurosaki was. Deck Duels Expectations and Speculations After his appearance in Episode 7 had left many viewers with tons of questions. Some, in particular, have different therioes on this mysterious character. Some are: * Long lost older/twin brother of Yuya * Rhe counterpart version of Yūya. * Yūya from the future. * The son of Yuya and Yuzu, who came from the future. * Yūya's clone. * Simply looks like Yūya. * A rebellion boy who was betrayed. * Yūya's dark side. * Possibly a Barian due his homeland being Heartland City Category:Character Category:Males Category:Antognist Category:Former Antoginist Category:Protagnist Category:Main Character